


Unfounded Ideas

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [77]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Tennis, what the hell is norio smoking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: A series of short drabbles. Shirou thought he was done with Norio and his “dreams”. Done with the nekomata’s need to share what he dreamt. But he never thought he’d get dragged into this all over again. And with people he never met.





	1. Chapter 1

He followed the small nekomata across the street and towards the store front that bared the name “Kawamaru Sushi”. Glancing at the sign before looking at his friend, Shirou stepped through the sliding door of the sushi restaurant, answering the welcoming call from the worker behind the small bar. Pausing and catching the smell of food cooking, his stomach rumbling with embarrassment at the thought of eating such good food. Toeing off his shoes and placing them to the side, along with Norio’s before hanging up his jacket.

“How did you find this place, Tsuburaya-kun?” He asked, taking a seat behind a medium sized group. He caught the younger male’s face lighting up and before the returner to ancestry answered, he turned to the waitress to give her what he wanted.

“Actually, I read about it in a review, but I was lucky enough to read about it in a manga that I picked up a few weeks ago.” An unsettling grin, sly in a way that reminded him of Yonekuni, “I was thinking-”

“You were thinking and going to talk about those dreams again, weren’t you?” The question slipped free when the glint in Norio’s dark eyes set him off. But it was the shake of a head and the quick raise of hands in a defending manner that had him regretting his words.

“No, Shirou-sempai! I-uh, learned my lesson when Yonekuni-sempai pulled me aside and told me that, uh, he didn’t want to hear about the dreams I’ve had. So this isn’t about a dream, but something I thought about. To be honest, it was something that wouldn’t leave me alone.” Never catching the gleam in Norio’s eyes as the cat looked around to make sure that no one was listening before leaning in. “See, I always thought you would be good at some kind of sport and after reading this manga and mentioning it to Kunimasa, he agreed with me.”

He couldn’t help the clenching of his stomach, knowing that somehow, Norio lied to him. Holding back his sigh, Shirou kept his mouth closed while Norio started the story that he was intent on telling him.

~~

Waiting from the sidelines, away from the court and in the shadows, watching the two moving quickly below. Barely catching the movement of the ball, hearing the sounds below. Wishing he was down at the edge of the court, watching them play and learning from just watching. Swallowing hard at the thrill of excitement that rose inside him. For so long he had the desire to learn and play tennis, too shy and busy with studying to keep his grades up. Unable to bring himself to try out for the team, unlike his friends that joined clubs and made more friends.

The rush of a warm breeze that hit him, almost swirling around him before continuing on, starling him in a way that had his body reacting, releasing a scent that laced the air. A scent that caught the attention of the two below practicing their tennis. From his spot above the tennis court, catching the flush that crossed the mens cheeks and he couldn’t help the pleased feeling that filled him. Happiness filled him knowing that just his scent, unconsciously released, caused such a reaction in the two men.

“Is-” A shake of a head as the bandanna wearer stepped forward in front his pale haired friend, as though the slightly smaller male was “protecting” his friend.

“What do you want?” A harsh question he would have taken offense to if it wasn’t for the color that darkened even further along cheeks, telling him that the male was just putting up a front in front of a stranger.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” he confessed, feeling nervous and shy all of a sudden, completely unbecoming of him, “I just couldn’t help but watching-No, I’m not spying.” He tried to explain when the two tensed, stepping back. “I-uh, I’m not part of my school’s tennis team.” He admitted, stepping away from where he had been standing, making his way down towards the tennis court. “I-I hope that you don’t mind me watching. I mean, I want to learn and the two of you seem to be very good at it.”

A look at him before the two leaned closer, talking quickly before they both nodded, turning to continue their practice game. He watched as the two rallied even more passionately, showing off their skills and their souls, as though they were trying to draw his attention.

~~~

“W-wait, Tsuburaya-kun!” Holding up a hand to stop the story that seemed to slowly build in a direction he could only guess where it was going. “Are you making this up? Are you telling me that you didn’t dream this up?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as a story within a story. It may be confusing, but since Norio's been warned about his dreams, he's got to convey what he's thinking in a different way. Any questions, just comment and I'll respond.

“Are you sure this is the place?”

Yonekuni looked up from the hastily scribbled address on the paper he held to the small restaurant front before looking to Kunimasa.  The question hung in the air as the nekomata read the neatly carved sign above the entrance and the small sign situated along the door before giving a small nod, silently answering his own question, giving him a chance to speak up.

“Yeah, Noririn called me up earlier and told me that we should check out this place.  Said that they were going to be here today, but that they’d expect us to arrive tomorrow.  But,” his voice dropped in pitch as he took a deep breath, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Yonekuni didn’t like admitting to the fears and worries he felt, knowing that others, specifically his brother would have a field day about finding out what he felt.  After all, fears and worries were something he  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to have.  Usually it would be his lover that would worry about these things, but deep down, he did worry.  Of losing his partner and the chance of happiness that was always just out of his reach.  But since Shirou came into his life, the happiness that he thought he’d never get a hold of was within his grasp.

He didn’t let his surprise show on his face when the jaguar nodded his agreement.  Just like him, his brother had his worries and never showed them to the world, keeping them locked up behind the mask he wore.

The sliding of the door, a silent sound drowned out by the murmuring of conversations from others and the almost garbled greeting, as though the person was distracted.  Stepping further into the small restaurant, toeing off his shoes as Kunimasa did the same, Yonekuni could see where the man’s attention lay.  The unsettling feeling became stronger as he finally understood, anger rising in the same way when he warned Noririn for babbling the dreams he had.  A side long glance at his brother, catching the frustration on Kunimasa’s face.  Muscles clenching as his brother snorted and muttered.

“I knew he was getting too into that series he was reading,” barely hearing the words before the jaguar moved.  Following close behind his brother, coming to a stop behind the returner to ancestry and the table that seemed to be captivated by what the cat was saying.  He caught the embarrassed look that Shirou gave him before looking down at the plate food, cheeks flushing darker at his intent look.

Suppressing his soul, preventing the small nekomata from detecting him.  Yonekuni folded his arms across his chest, gritting his teeth and listened to Noririn’s “story”

~~

He couldn't help but tightening his fingers on the flesh below, his grasp on his new lover's hips was strong enough to leave finger shaped bruises on the heavyweight's hips.  Feeling the shudder that ran up the male's spine as he pushed slowly beck inside, hissing through tightly clenched teeth as the dark haired male tightened around him.  It didn't matter that his shoulders were scratched up, almost bloodied and bruised from blunt fingernails.  It didn't matter that they were out in the open, though the tennis court they were using had been abandoned, forgotten by the population.  All that mattered was the push and pull of his flesh inside the heavyweight.

The thrill that raced through him, something that he always got when he took the strong and proud male, seeing the broad back arch beneath him.

"I bet you don't know," harsh breathing as he licked his upper lip, tasting the pheromone laced air as his name filled escaped from parted lips, "how hard it was to resist the pheromones you've been giving off during out lessons."  His words trailed off as the male below him pushed back against him, taking him deeper than before.  He barely saw the abandoned tennis rackets and balls that lay just a few feet in front of them, forgotten in their passion.

So lost in his pleasure, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps of someone nor the rough chuckle before the figure dropped to his knees in front of his lover.

"Tsk, tsk, what a sight the two of you present.  How could you start without me?"

The familiar voice of his practicing partner, the glinting of glasses off the bright said before they were pulled off and the narrowed pupils of Hiroshi met his.  "Working up a sweet," a brush of fingers against his sweat dotted forehead, "why don't you take a break?"  His lips were taken in a swift kiss, a sharp nip from the middleweight nekomata's canines.  Sharp and ready to tear into him and the one that lay below him.

"I knew there was a reason why I was drawn to you," a lick at his lips, watching Hiroshi smile at him and Shirou, "to both of you.  Nightly pleasures of using my hand, reliving the time we shared together."  A declaration coming from the nekomata, watching hands pull at his shirt, pulling out of the wolf and enjoying the whine of disappointment.  A kiss shared before tuning his attention to his, no, to their lover.

Under the bright summer sun, the few clouds that were making their way across the sky cast shadows along their bodies while his hand-

~~~

"I think you should stop right there, Noririn," his voice carried a threatening edge, a message being sent to the younger male and telling him that he better listen, "didn't you listen to me the last time I told you about telling others about your dreams?  And before you say anything, it's not just me you have to explain to."  Taking great pride in watching the younger male spin around in his seat, enjoying the fear that crept into the cat's eyes.  "It's rather obvious that my brother isn't doing as much as he could to keep you occupied, since this seems as though you enjoy meddling in other people's lives."

Despite his words and the sounds of irritation from Kunimasa, his brother didn't like the jab towards him, the returner to ancestry didn't look all that apologetic.  Shoot a look at the two stood on either side of his lover, the embarrassed looks, faces flushed and the avoidance  he could see that they wanted no business with nor the argument that would soon happen.  While angered looks that two others shot Norio, glancing at him with a slight look of fear in their eyes before each on moved to the sides of the two who were involved with Norio's story.

"That's quiet an imagination you have," a chuckle from someone in the corner "this is the first time I've seen Kaidoh looking so embarrassed.  You should be proud to make someone you don't know blush so much."  A glint in blue eyes, reminding him so much of a stand had him moving around the table, shouldering others out of the way so he could reach for his lover.  The parting of people, though one person, the one who had openly spoke to him, refused to move..  Mentally evaluating the sandy haired male, Yonekuni tried to ignore the chill that ran down his spine at the friendly smile, a snake that was hiding in plain sight.

He wasn't afraid, knew that his mother was more of a snake than the one in front of him.  Giving himself a mental shake, he dismissed  the male before turning on the two who starred in Noririn's story.  The aversion of eyes at his sneer, the space between them growing as they moved back while Shirou's cheeks colored, telling him that the male was more embarrassed than turned on by the lightweight's story.

After the last few rounds of Noririn's dreams, he hadn't thought the nekomata would dare to do something like this.  Clapping Shirou on his shoulder, feeling the wolf stiffen under his touch, a hint of wariness and for a brief moment, he cursed his sharp tongue.  He couldn't help the jealousy that filed him when it came to his lover.  After all, years of searching, going through girl after girl just find out that the one that was perfect for him was waiting at his side.  And though he was lucky, to have someone who was thought to be extinct, he tried not to be the possessive partner that girls would bitch about.  The ones that would be slammed and hated, but it wasn't like he was controlling and demanding, wanting to know every little detail about who Shirou talked to.

But the fear of someone sweeping in and taking Shirou's attention away from him wouldn't leave.  After all the years of unintentionally searching for the one who saved him, searching for the one that stirred him the way that no one could, he would do whatever it took to protect and keep the wolf close.  Despite his thoughts, it was the look that his lover shot him, the small smile and the worrying of a bottom lip.  He shouldn't have to worry, shouldn't let his thoughts get the best of himself.

"-maybe it should be tomorrow."  The nekomata's words broke through his thoughts, lips pursed in concentration.

"What should be tomorrow, Noririn?"  He asked, interrupting the cat's thoughts with a low growl.  He didn't want a repeat of their trip, accusing Shirou of cheating and sleeping around on him.

"What I meant, Yonekuni-sempai, is that maybe we, Shirou-sempai and I, could meet up with your new friends.  While you were lost in your thoughts, which is extremely rare for you, Yonekuni-sempai, I brought up the idea."  The almost deadpanned look the returner to ancestry shot him.  "Which should be a good thing.  One does need friends, needs others he can relate to.  Like the way you do when you talk to Kunimasa."

A short curse under his breath, he knew that Noririn was right.  He couldn't and knew he shouldn't chase off Shirou's friends.  Not all of them are like that meddlesome middleweight Shirou called a friend.  The look on his face must have given the cat the answer he had been looking for, going by the clap of hands together.

"Then it's settled," the announcement, as though everything was all cleared up, "go ahead and go, Yonekuni-sempai.  I know there must be something you want to do without an audience."  That know it all grin and the wave of a dismissive hand.  The irritation that had been building at the small cat's attitude disappeared when he felt the calming touch to his arm.

"You- do you want to get out of here, Yonekuni?"  The question, spoken low enough for him to hear it while the hopeful look on the canine's face spoke to him,. almost begging him to drop the matter for now.  Swallowing hard and forgetting that they weren't the only ones around, he nodded and tried to ignore the skip in his heart beat.  Hand clasping the one that reached out to him, leading the heavyweight away.

He didn't remember the parting words from his brother and Noririn, never caring about the group that parted for him.  The quick trip to the hotel they were staying at during their visit, the room that he reserved away from his brother and the slam of the hotel door, pulling Shirou flush against him.  Closing his eyes and breathing in the male's scent deeply, a comforting feeling washed over him.

"Yonekuni?"  His body shivered at his name, still unable to get past the way his name sounded on those lips.  He didn't bother to answer, slipping a hand under the shirt that Shirou wore, his palm against all to warm skin.

"I know you wouldn't do something like that, to what Noririn comes up with," he tried to explain as he nuzzled the side of his lover's neck, "it's just the fact that the mere mention of others wanting you makes me want to prove to them that they'll never have you.  That you're  _ _**mine** _ _ _ _ and will always be _ _ _ _**mine** _ _ _ ." _

"Does this mean that you're mine as well, Yonekuni?  I get jealous too, you know."

And he did know, knew all the well when he picked up on Shirou's moods and emotions when the wolf was caught him in a group of his "friends" and admirers.  He didn't tell Shirou how he liked that jealous and possessive side of him.

"Yeah," he swallowed thickly, not really wanting to admit it.  After all, leaving Shirou wondering was just too much to pass up.  But the smile that broke across Shirou's face was well worth admitting it.  Arms that came up and wrapped around his neck and the brief lick to his lower lip.  Sliding his hands back down Shirou's back, slipping under the edge of the male's pants.  Though it had only been a week since he last lain with his lover, a week since he was able to feel the warmth and love that Shirou radiated, he took his time.

Fingers crept inward, around the curve of a cheek, feeling muscles below his palm tense and the low moan.  Fingers that curled and clawed at his back, a pale imitation of what he knew Shirou would do when he lost control.  Moving further, a sharp whimper as his lover arched into him, grinding and pushing, showing him without words what he wanted.  Wanting nothing more than to push his lover down to the bed and kneel above him.  To straddle the male and cover the wolf in his scent.  And as though Shirou could read his thoughts, the nearly trembling wolf pulled away, leading him to the bed that awaited them.

What he wasn't expecting was the shove at his chest, the bed barely making a sound under his weight as he landed.  Surprised, catching the  open desire on the heavyweight's face, it never stopped thrilling him when Shirou openly accepted his desires.  Never denying the desire she felt.  A small part of him, deep down briefly wondered if Shirou was going to challenge him for dominance  but the softly lips that took possession of his squashed the idea away.  Shirou never gave any sort of indication of wanting to top and that was just fine with him.

'He wants you,' his soul whispered to him, the call that Shirou was giving out, 'don't you hear it?  He's calling us!  He wants us to give it to him!'

Agitation as his soul became even more interested in the wolf, the unintentional flare he gave off, the response in kind as all gentleness, everything that he planned was thrown away fr their animalistic need.

He could barely remember the silk laden fur, the near howl like cry that drowned out the rumble of pleasure in his chest.  The stuttering in his movements as he came, forcing his seed deep into his lover while catching Shirou's lips in a painful kiss.  With the taste of blood on his tongue, he pulled the wolf in for some more.

~~~

He shouldn't be here, he told himself, following Shirou from a distance the following day.  Watching from the crowd he was trying to blend into, catching the rub to the side of hips, a wince that he knew was crossed Shirou's face and the murmured question from the small cat beside him.  Keeping his soul suppressed, he felt like one of the monkeys his lover was so fond of mingling with.  He didn't see the all knowing look that Noririn shared with Shirou, opening and holding the door for the canine before it closed behind them.

Waiting for a few minutes, Yonekuni took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and quietly slipped in.  He was lucky enough that the two didn't notice him, though he could have sworn he heard a calculating sound from from the nekomata.  Nodding at the waitress as she led him towards a table just on the other side of a half wall where the two were seated.  He couldn't help the feeling of foolishness that filled him.  Why was he, a nearly top heavyweight and proud male, reduced to following his lover?  Even when he told Shirou that he knew he wouldn't do something like cheat on him.  Trust was something that was hard to come by, even though he knew Shirou loved him.  Something that was broken so easily in the past.

Just as he decided to swallow back the ache in his chest and the curiousness that filled him, he heard Norio speak up, greeting those that they were meeting.  Sitting back down, he quietly ordered something random off the menu without fully reading what he was ordering, intent on trying to listen in on the conversation.  Voices low, he leaned in a little closer and heard what was being said.

"So, would you two be up for some giving some tennis lessons?"


End file.
